mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonie Carter
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Combat Do, Jujutsu and Shidokan | stance = | fightingoutof= Chicago, Illinois | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 49 | mmakowins = 11 | mmasubwins = 14 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 22 | mmakolosses = 4 | mmasublosses = 4 | mmadeclosses = 14 | mmadraws = 7 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Mearion Shonie Bickhem III, (born May 3, 1972 in Chicago, Illinois) is a mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He is a former World Extreme Cagefighting (WEC) welterweight champion, an Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) veteran, and a contestant on The Ultimate Fighter 4 reality show. He is known for his flashy dress, colorful language, outlandish personality and use of the spinning backfist in competition. Biography Carter served for six years in the United States Marine Corps before beginning his profession as a fighter. He was an All-American wrestler and participated in the Olympic trials. At Carson-Newman College he began to formally study judo and traditional Japanese jujutsu. After a semester of studying judo, Carter enrolled in the Tennessee state championship in the white-green, brown, and black belt divisions. He won state titles in the white-green and brown divisions, and placed second in the black belt division. His instructor awarded him his brown belt after his performance. Carter later added boxing, Shidōkan karate, and kickboxing to his repertoire. MMA career Carter has fought in a wide variety of shows, both large and small. He has won at least ten belts in various organizations throughout his career.. He began his career in 1997, fighting primarily in the Extreme Challenge promotion. Though he lost his debut fight to LaVerne Clark by knockout in just 9 seconds, he went on to rack up an 11-1-2 record before facing UFC welterweight champion Pat Miletich. He lost via a decision. Carter began to make appearances in Pancrase and won his UFC debut at UFC 24 against Brad Gumm. He went on to win notable victories over Chris Lytle and Matt Serra. In 2003, he appeared in fledging promotion World Extreme Cagefighting and became the WEC welterweight champion after defeating JT Taylor. He would lose his first title defense to Karo Parisyan. Other notable fights included a loss to future UFC title contender Jon Fitch, a victory over future UFC fighter Jess Liaudin, and a victory over Jason Black, who was undefeated in 22 fights prior to the bout. ''The Ultimate Fighter 4'' After losing to Nathan Quarry at UFC 53 by TKO, Carter's UFC record stood at a lukewarm 3-2. He applied as a contestant for the fourth season of The Ultimate Fighter a reality show on Spike. The season, subtitled "The Comeback", featured MMA veterans whose careers in the UFC could use a jumpstart. Carter joined Team Mojo and was picked to fight first against Team No Love's Rich Clementi. Carter arrived to the show out of shape and struggled through his initial workout. With help from his cornerman Matt Serra, however, Carter won a two-round decision over Clementi. In the second round, Carter fought a rematch with Matt Serra. Much was made of Carter's come-from-behind KO by spinning backfist in their previous encounter. Though Carter landed another spinning backfist, he lost the fight by decision. Throughout the show, Carter earned notoriety and sparked irritation from his cast-mates with his habits, including his unusual style of dress and various artistic projects. He angered both teams by unilaterally deciding to train with Team No Love for a day. He also asked Clementi to corner him in his fight with Serra. Post-show career After the completion of the show, Carter did not appear on the card of the season finale. He did, however, make an appearance a month later on UFC Fight Night: Sanchez vs. Riggs, losing to Marcus Davis by unanimous decision. Afterward, Carter continued to fight at smaller promotions. He won the Throwdown Middleweight Championship at Throwdown ETC – Showdown on February 20, 2009, via a split decision victory from George Lockhart. Other activities ]]After finishing his stint on ''The Ultimate Fighter, Carter appeared on BET's similar program The Iron Ring as a coach for Lil Jon's team, Headbusters. While taping, Carter verbally sparred with Floyd Mayweather, the leader of another team, over a fight stoppage. Mayweather was condescending toward the sport of mixed martial arts throughout the show. Carter claims that he receives more notoriety from members of the black community for his appearance on The Iron Ring than from his UFC and The Ultimate Fighter appearances. On May 16, 2008, Carter served as an impromptu guest referee for a notorious bout at a Legends of Fighting event that resulted in a double-knockout. Eight seconds into the bout, newcomers Tyler Bryan and Shaun Parker landed simultaneous knockout punches. The video of the double-knockout, and Carter's subsequent reaction, has been viewed on YouTube over 1 million times. Personal life Carter has three children: a daughter Sierra Rena, and sons Samearion Andreas, and Kavion Osiris. He currently resides in Chicago teaching at the world famous Keller's Mixed Martial Arts Gym. 12/16/09 episode of Judge Joe Brown Mixed martial arts record References External links * Official site * Shonie's MySpace * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1972 births Category:American judoka Category:American jujutsuka Category:American karateka Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists Category:People from Chicago, Illinois fr:Shonie Carter ja:ショーニー・カーター